


Found Object

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Nudity, Relationship Study, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: "You've gotten really pretty since we met, you know," she tells him.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki





	Found Object

“You’ve gotten really pretty since we met, you know,” Ibuki says to him as she steps up beside him in the mirror; reflexively feeling the warmth of her proximity diffuse against his skin, through and more concentrated than the steam rolling itself into layers and layers on the floor, he shuts his eyes slowly, then tightly. He licks his lips, lifting his hands, contemplating their reflections as he looks again.

Both are lithe, as they’ve ever been; bony from so damn many places zipped just ‘cause they can day-to-day, in ten minutes liable to ping-pong a marathon back and forth across a single room whenever either of ‘em’s  _ on a roll _ , and mouths too often in use talkin’ away half the time for them to think to eat.

His body, like hers, is studded at points with flashes of silver and marked by patterns of ink.

Meanwhile, she chuckles, squeezy, showing teeth; she bounces on her toes, looks up. “I mean — not that you weren’t  _ cute _ back then, too, in that grungy,  _ Lucas-y _ way…” The  _ chuckle and squeeze _ remain in her tone.  _ Clucky. _ “...but dang, you’re just looking sharp these days, you dig? Like… ‘big ol’ triangle-shaped shark tooth sculpture made out those little long and  _ pointy  _ shark teeth’ sharp!”

He puffs a laugh through his not-so sharky teeth, nose twitching, as his hands lower.

Water continuously blunders outta the bath faucet as he says nothing, letting appreciation of her  _ way with words _ sit, and cascade on down through to another kind of half- _ ironic  _ amusement, watchin’ ‘em mingle while neither he nor Ibuki really gotta  _ sit in silence. _

He don’t know that he sees  _ “pretty” _ in himself, yet his eyes half-lid with fair-enough contentment, pupils switching down and an honest-to-hell smirk drawin’ at one side of his mouth.

He extends an arm to snake it, loosely, around her waist. She does the same for him, not-so-loosely, with a whirling swing and a little  _ clap  _ of her hand against his ribs, as if she’s goin’ all-in on a secret handshake. Same way, she turns a similar  _ smirk  _ up to him, and it holds even while it’s still in the mirror that he’s studyin’ it, and studyin’ them, gradually sidling on up together, a burn behind his own look increasingly admiring. Appreciating.

“ — Takes one to know one,” he husks, just-lifted in the back, grin tuggin’ up higher to bare the lengths of teeth. Her nose scrunches; she wiggles up further ‘n faster against him and their sides bump, and both their arms wrap-and-rub, fittin’ them into place side-by-side. She looks ahead ‘n both of them look into that mirror like it’s a portrait.

He don’t need to find himself “pretty”.

Never has, never will, ‘specially now.

He’s happy enough to look a tad bit more like  _ him  _ now - be like her, and make an arts-and-crafts project about somethin’ that, by all rights, he always should have been allowed to  _ play  _ with; something he didn’t have to find, or steal.

And hot damn, how sweet it is for one’s handiwork to make for something seen to be a  _ pretty found thing _ , by the coolest thing  _ you’ve _ found, and for those things to look  _ right  _ put side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> This brought to you by the thought that I feel like Lucas probably isn't _immediately_ the kind of person who's into body modification, just because "eh my mom and dad would annoy me over it and I don't care about my appearance all that much anyway"... but drop him into a more convenient environment and he'd be like "HELL YEAH SHIT'S COOL AND FUN AND KINDA BADASS _SIGN ME UP_ FOR IT SIGN ME UP FOR _A LOT OF IT_ ".
> 
> Aaaand Ibuki would definitely kinda bring "a convenient environment".


End file.
